They Call Me Crazy
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Edgeworth and Kay are happily married, and have perfect life. But their perfect life turns into hell when Edgeworth suffers schizophrenia. How Kay and their children cope with it? Edgeworth/Kay. Title revised.
1. Chapter 1

A / N: This fanfic is the result of a research that I did for nearly two months at my workplace. After meeting people with schizophrenia with my own two eyes, I felt I had to write this fanfic, because in my country, there are still many people who despise schizophrenia sufferers and see them as a 'madmen' or even 'attention seekers'.

And this story is also dedicated to the nice people who sent various nice messages, when I was feeling so down. Sorry I can't reply to all those messages one by one, I just can say thanks because with reading all your messages, it encouraged me and gave me the spirit to write again.

I hope you will enjoy this story.

Big shoutout and big thanks to my lovely friend JordanPhoenix for being my proofreader and fix my grammatical error. Huuuugssss :D

* * *

When she'd accepted his proposal and married Miles Edgeworth, Kay Faraday had felt she was the luckiest woman in the world, living in a fairy tale. Why not? Miles Edgeworth, the Chief Prosecutor, a very handsome and wealthy man, with thousands of female fans, had choosen her among countless women who want to be his wife. She could not hold back the tears of joy when Edgeworth had kneeled in front of her, and asked, _"will you marry me?"_ in his distinctive deep voice, while simultaneously making his fan girls cry heartbroken tears.

Their marriage was very happy and practically perfect. Just one year after their marriage, Edgeworth and Kay had cute twin boys. They named their children Bryan and Gregory. Besides being very cute, the boys were also very clever and intelligent. Almost everyone envied the harmony in their marriage. Never once did the neighbors hear Mr and Mrs. Edgeworth fight with each other, or scold their children.

Until one day, an illness that attacked Edgeworth changed their perfect life, 180 degrees, and into a miserable life, full of temptation.

 **-Flash Forward-**

Edgeworth and his family took a walk to the amusement park, to celebrate his wedding with Kay 12th anniversary. They were having fun with their kids, laughing happily, eat ice cream, hot dogs, and barbeque. Kay did not cease to thank God for giving her a happy and perfect little family. For a moment, everything seemed to be fine, until Kay realized there was something wrong with her husband.

Edgeworth raised his eyebrows almost all the time, scratched his nose incessantly, and was walking on tiptoe.

"Why do you walk on tiptoe like that, Miles?"

"I'm walking tiptoed?" Edgeworth himself looks confused. "You are mistaken, Kay. I walking normally, not walking on tiptoe. See." Edgeworth paced back and forth in front of Kay. Kay frowned. How could Edgeworth did not realize he was walking on tiptoe like that?

"Miles, are you feeling tired?"

"Uh, yes. I'm so sleepy, actually, but Bryan and Gregory still seem to want to have fun longer, so…"

Oh, so that was the cause. He's just very sleepy. It made Kay relieved. She then went to Bryan and Gregory, who were still busy playing boom-boom car.

"Come on, Bryan, Gregory. We're going home. Daddy's very tired and sleepy. "

 **-Flash Forward-**

Edgeworth and Kay had just finished their dinner. Gregory and Bryan had gone to bed already.

"Let me wash the plate, honey."

Kay smiled. "No, Miles. I'm your wife, it's my duty to do household chores…" Edgeworth cut her by giving a small kiss on the lips.

"I insist."

"Well ... all right, then. If you insist."

Edgeworth took their plates, and began to wash them. When he finished washing the dishes, he approached Kay again. Her forehead wrinkled. She saw him wrap both of his hands with a napkin.

"Miles, was there a plate which broke when you washed it? Why did you wrap your hands with a napkin like that? Are your hands hurt?"

"No. I just wanted to make my hands remain hygienic."

"Hygienic?" Kay asked, puzzled. "What do you mean, Miles?"

"Well, the leftovers from that food may contains a germ which can contaminate my hands, right?" Kay laughed and pinched Edgeworth's cheeks with exasperation.

"You're like a little boy."

Edgeworth smiled.

He still looked fine, and Kay did not feel any suspicion.

 **-Flash Forward-**

Kay knocked on Edgeworth's study door.

"Come in."

"Here, honey, tea for you. " Kay's words were interrupted when she saw her husband standing in front of his study room window, with his arms folded. Kay swallowed. Edgeworth really frightened her lately. Five hours ago, when she'd come into his study room, he'd stood in that position. And five hours later, he still did not change his standing position! Or maybe he had time to sit down while Kay made the tea?

"Thank you, honey. Put it on the table."

"You've remained standing like that for 5 hours, Miles?"

"Mhmm-hmm." Edgeworth nodded.

"Uh, honey, you don't feel tired? Standing in the same position for 5 long hours like that?"

"Certainly not. 5 hours equal to 5 minutes, isn't it? That means I stood like this only in a few minutes."

"Miles?" Kay was at a loss for words. She wanted to show her concern, but for some reason, she couldn't. And she finally convinced herself that her husband was fine, he was probably just stressed with his work pressure as Chief Prosecutor.

She kissed Edgeworth's lips, and stepped out.

 _There's nothing wrong with Miles. Miles is fine. He is very fine._

That's what she believed, and she wanted to believe, even though the reality was otherwise.

 **-Flash Forward-**

Edgeworth woke up early in the morning. Frantically, he threw the blanket, and looked back at the clock. It's 11:00 ! He'd be late to court!

Frantically, he opened the wardrobe and started to get dressed. As he combed his hair, he heard Kay's sleepy voice.

"Where are you going , Miles?"

"To Tony Stark's trial, of course! It's already 11! I'm an hour late!"

Kay's brow furrowed. "Miles ... honey? What are you talking about? Tony Stark's trial? Tony Stark is a fictional character from the Marvel comic..."

Edgeworth turned around. "Fictional character? No, I remember someone told me to take Tony Stark's case, he said I must prosecute him, because if I managed to put him in prison, he will give us a luxurious private island, the island is located in Antarctica ..."

"Miles, what are you babbling about? There is no man named Tony Stark, and no cases involving Tony Stark!"

Kay concerned grew when she saw the clothes that Edgeworth wore.

"Miles ... why are you wearing a Bayern Munich soccer jersey with tight jeans like that?"

"So what? I used to wear these clothes when I'm in court. "

Kay's concern now turns to cringe. For this latest weeks, Edgeworth's behavior had been strange… what was' going on with him?

 **-Flash Forward-**

 _"You're useless, Miles Edgeworth._ _You had an innocent man sentenced to death._ _This is all your fault. Your fault._ _You're a murderer._ _Murderer!_ _You're rubbish._ _You got Joe Darke executed, even though he did not kill Neil Marshall._ _Why are you still in this world, Miles Edgeworth?"_

 _"But I didn't…._ _I didn't know the evidence was fake!_ _I just used it!_ _I didn't do anything wrong!_ _It's not my fault! I'm innocent! I'm not guilty!"_

 _"You're still guilty, Miles Edgeworth._ _You can find out beforehand about the authenticity of the evidence._ _Why didn't you do it?_ _Why?_ _And now you live happily with your wife and children? If you live longer, many more innocent people will be sentenced to death because of you._ _Why don't you take a gun and shoot yourself in the head?_ _The world is better off without you, Miles Edgeworth."_

He wanted to not believe what he was hearing. Is that true? The world is better off without him? That seemed to be true. He had gotten Joe Darke sentenced to death for a crime he did not commit. What if all the defendants who had been prosecuted by him, and he had thrown into prison, were actually innocent?

 _I don't deserve to be in this world._ _That voice was right._

He walked slowly, his eyes unfocused, and undirected. He kept walking, wanting to find a gun. It seemed he'd never reach his destination. The voice that keep whispering in his head led him into a labyrinth. He looked around, feeling so scared. _Where am I? Why am I suddenly stuck in this labyrinth? Am I lost? Where did I must go?_ He kept asking inwardly, until finally a pair of hands were gently holding his waist.

"Miles, honey? Are you okay?"

Edgeworth turned around and saw Kay, who looked very worried. He blinked slowly, and suddenly the labyrinth in front of him disappeared, and he was in his house.

"Who is speaking? Where's that labyrinth? Did you make the labyrinth go away, Kay?"

"No one spoke, Miles. Labyrinth? What are you talking about?"

"Someone talked about Joe Darke and brought me into a labyrinth," said Edgeworth.

Kay's brow furrowed, and stared deeply at her beloved husband. Edgeworth's face looked flat, but filled with a cold sweat. _Oh, maybe he just had a bad dream._ _He looks healthy and fine._

"I think ... you're just having a bad dream, Miles. Come on, honey, we'll go back to bed, "she whispered as she took his hands and guided him walked back to their room. He followed her, very sure he's not having a nightmare because the voice sounded very real.

But, if Kay can't hear the voice, it's certainly nothing more than a nightmare, isn't it?

Feeling slightly relieved, Edgeworth closed his eyes and managed to sleep soundly.

 **-Flash Forward-**

Edgeworth, Kay, and their two sons gathered in the television room. The four of them watched The Smurfs and My Little Pony Tail cartoons, laughing together, when suddenly Edgeworth heard strange voices again.

 _"You killed your father, Miles Edgeworth._ _Can you imagine?_ _When you were only 9 year old, you became a murderer and killed your own father. Then you become a prosecutor when you grew up? You are a disgusting human being and a hypocrite, Miles Edgeworth. You become a prosecutor to catch criminals? You're really funny! While you're a criminal yourself!"_

 _"I did not kill my father!_ _Von Karma killed my dad!"_

 _"How can you be so sure?"_

 _"Wright proved it in the court! With that evidence! That bullet!"_

 _"How can you be sure that evidence isn't fake?_ _Remember, your friend was even declared guilty of falsifying evidence, wasn't he? Until he lost his attorney badge? Am I right?"_

 _"I did not kill my father!"_

 _"Just kill yourself, Miles Edgeworth._ _You're a disgusting human being and you're useless!_ _Useless!_ _Do it now! Suicide! Kill yourself!"_

 _"Okaaay!_ _Okaaaayyyy!_ _I'm going to kill myself!_ _I'll take the knife!_ _But stop bothering me!"_

Edgeworth covered his ears with his hands, closed his eyes and sobbed, screaming loudly. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Kay and their two sons looking at him worriedly.

"Where is he?" asked Edgeworth.

"Who is 'he', Miles?"

"That man! Who constantly told me I was a killer!"

"M-miles," Kay stammered, "There are only four of us in the TV room. You, me, Bryan, and Gregory. Look, no one else is here, right?" She stroked Edgeworth's cheeks gently. He looked around. Kay was right. There was no one else in the TV room. Just four of them. Then, who's voice was that? Why was it only him who could hear that voice? Was this house haunted?

Edgeworth heaved a deep breath, and nodded slowly.

"Daddy, you're okay, aren't you?" asked Bryan and Gregory simultaneously. "Daddy, why did you suddenly burst into tears and shout loudly like that? We thought you were possessed, Daddy... "

"Daddy seems just too tired because of his job," said Kay. "It's time to sleep, boys. Now, go into your room, and do not forget to turn off the lights."

"Okay. Good night, Mommy, Daddy, "said Bryan and Gregory while giving a good night kiss on Kay's cheeks. As Gregory and Bryan were about to kiss Edgeworth's cheek goodnight as well, suddenly, his children's faces turned into Von Karma and Blaise Debeste's faces. Edgeworth felt very shocked. He then swung his arms, and slapped both of his children's face, hard. And repeatedly.

"MILES!" shouted Kay. "What the hell are you doing?! Why are you suddenly slapping our children?!"

"They're not my children! They're Von Karma and Blaise Debeste!"

"Miles! What are you talking about? Von Karma and Mr. Blaise were executed years ago! Take a good look!" said Kay again. She then held Edgeworth's head and forcibly directing his head towards Bryan and Gregory, who were glued in place.

Again, Kay was right. Von Karma and Blaise Debeste's faces, which had appeared before him earlier, were not there. It was really his children.

Is he hallucinating?

"Daddy, you really scared us."

"I…. I… Please forgive Daddy. Good night, Bryan, Gregory."

"Good night, Daddy. We love you."

Kay escorted Bryan and Gregory to their rooms, and decided tomorrow she must bring Edgeworth to a doctor. Her husband isn't fine. There is something wrong with him. And she must know why.

 **-Flash Forward-**

Schizophrenia. It turns out that's the verdict the doctor gave to Edgeworth. Kay had only heard of the disease once, without knowing at all what exactly it was. She, just knew the disease was some sort of a 'psychiatric disorder'. Some said that schizophrenia is a disease where the sufferer can not distinguish between their fantasy and reality. The doctor also said that high patience was needed to deal with schizophrenia sufferers. He also warned Kay that Edgeworth could get mad and rage of a sudden. He then gave her various kinds of pills, sedatives, and wrote on a paper about what she'd need to do if Edgeworth had a recurrence.

Kay tried to accept all of this. Accept that her beloved handsome, hardworking, and very kind husband was, having psychiatric disorders. She had to be strong for Edgeworth, and especially for their children. Although the beautiful fairy tale life she had before, was turning into hell.

 **-Flash Forward-**

People in his office and his subordinates began to worry about the change in his attitude and Edgeworth's behavior, as he very easily got mad lately. Almost every day, he made his subordinates tremble with fear, and sometimes, he made brought some to tears with spit out swearing and harsh words. But, no more than 10 minutes later, he returned to being kind-and-friendly-to-his-subordinates Miles Edgeworth. The employees started to whisper and began talking behind his back. They gossiped that the Chief Prosecutor had gone insane. Some of them also thought his marriage with Kay was actually unhappy, and his behavior was the cause from that.

Most people sympathized with him and understand that he was sick. Half of the others thought, thought he was' just an attention whore.

Sometimes, he wore strange clothes when he went to the office. Like his pink Steel Samurai T-Shirt and maroon pajama pants. Sometimes, he didn't know how to wear his cravat or tie his shoelaces properly. Sometimes, his subordinates heard he sang various children's songs in his office.

Sometimes, he could hear people talking behind him clearly, as if they spoke in his head, even though actually they talked on the office ground floor. Sometimes, he heard a voice in his head describing what he was doing with details. If he was eating or drinking tea, the voice would whisper, said he was eating bacon and Earl Grey tea, complete with amount of peppers, sauce, or sugar that he used.

He didn't know who that voice belonged to. What he wanted, was the voice to stop bothering him and whispering in his ear. He ordered his subordinates to shoo the man who always bothered him, and followed him wherever he went. And of course, his subordinates were very confused because they never saw any male figure who followed their boss.

If the voice reappeared and whispered something in his head, Edgeworth would shout, scolding his subordinate, yelling at them about how foolish they are, because they couldn't even make one man stop bothering him. He punched his office wall, and worst of all, he banged his head into the office wall. Luckily, Detective Gumshoe heard the noise from his office and managed to make him stop in time.

 **-Flash Forward-**

The employees at the Prosecutor's Office and his subordinates began to feel disturbed by Edgeworth's attitude, which was always anger and rage without reason or cause, or slamming his cup of tea, case files, as well as books in his office. They suggested Kay to bring Edgeworth into an asylum, or tie him in the bed to prevent him from harming anyone.

Kay could only be silent and try to accept fate while crying every day. Day by day, she very rarely smiled. Bryan and Gregory preferred to spend their time at school or stay at their friend's house because they couldn't bear to always hear their daddy yelling and swearing at their mom every day.

Kay did not have the heart to bring Edgeworth to an asylum. _No._ _Miles is sick._ _He's suffering schizophrenia and he's not crazy!_ _He is not crazy_! Kay constantly reassured herself.

 **-Flash Forward-**

Edgeworth had just returned from work. He was very hungry and tired. He put his briefcase on the couch in the living room, and rushed off to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Kay was washing stacked up plates. Edgeworth approached her, and kissed Kay's lips gently.

"What are you cooking today, honey? I am very hungry."

"Uh ... I have not cooked anything, Miles. Earlier I watched Bryan and Gregory's football match, and after I finished watching their match, I was busy cleaning the house .. You're hungry? What food do you want me to cook for you?"

"So, I work hard like a dog, for almost 24 hours, and my wife won't even prepare food for me?!" Edgeworth shouted loudly, making Kay jump. He then unloaded the kitchen cupboards, pulling out plates and glasses, and throwing the dishes to the floor.

"Empty! There's no food! There aren't even eggs! Where's my tea? Everything is empty! Empty! Empty!" Edgeworth shouted repeatedly as he kept slamming plates and glasses to the floor. "Ungrateful, lazy wife, I work hard to support you, but you even don't want to cook for me! Bitch! Son of a bitch! Slut! Slut! Slut! Whore! Whore! Whore!"

Kay could only cry in silence hearing her husband swearing at her repeatedly and non-stop like that. She knew he was totally unaware when he spit out those curse words to her, but it still couldn't make her grief diminished. With shaking hands, she took a bottle of Edgeworth's tranquilizers medicine and handed him the bottle.

"I'm sorry, Miles. Really. Sorry I haven't cooked anything for you yet, but I promise I'll cook for you after you take this medication. To make you calm first. Okay, Miles?"

Edgeworth glared to Kay, but he accepted the bottle and swallowed the medicine. His body was now relaxed again and his face wasn't filled with anger again. He immediately forgets that just a few minutes ago, he'd scolded his wife with very cruel words.

"Wait, okay Miles? I will cook your favorite salmon steak and I'll make you sweet tea. I'm sorry if it takes long for me to cook, please don't get mad, okay?"

Edgeworth raised his eyebrows. "Really, Kay. How could I be angry just because you cook too long? Don't worry, I'll wait."

Kay smiled weakly, and started cooking. When finished, she called Bryan and Gregory to come eat with them. The four of them ate in peace. Edgeworth and Kay listened to Gregory and Bryan's chatter about their experiences at school today.

"Today I got an A in math, Mommy, Daddy," said Bryan.

"And I got an A + for painting lessons." Gregory added.

"Good, both of you are indeed Mommy and Daddy's son. Both of you are so smart just like us!" Kay grinned, and Edgeworth smirked. "What did you paint for the painting lesson, Gregory?" Kay asked proudly.

"I painted the four of us, Mommy! Daddy, Me, and Bryan. I also wrote 'Happy Family, Always Together Forever' under my painting, Mommy." Gregory replied, as he held up his fork.

Edgeworth squinted, and he saw Gregory had a gun in his left hand, which was actually the boy was holding a fork.

 _BRAK!_

Edgeworth banged the table loudly, make the sauce and pepper scatter. Kay, Gregory, and Bryan jumped up.

"Gregory Byrne Edgeworth. Put that terrible thing down now! How could you hold that thing? How dare you!" Edgeworth shouted, pointing his finger to the fork held by Gregory.

"Terrible thing? What kind of terrible thing, Daddy? It's just a fork!"

"Daddy says, put it down! Throw it into a trash! You dare point a gun at your own father? Bastard! Ungrateful child!" Edgeworth rose from his chair and swung his arms, ready to slap Gregory. Kay stood up quickly. Gripping his shoulders tightly, she then crammed another tranquilizer into Edgeworth's mouth.

With his eyes moistened by tears, Gregory got up from his chair.

"I'm embarrassed to have a crazy father like you, Daddy!" Cried Gregory.

"Gregory! Don't talk to your father like that! He's not crazy! Now, apologize to your father!" shouted Kay.

"But indeed he is!" Gregory shouted back. "You know what, Mommy? All my friends won't play again with me or Bryan, they said, they must stay away from the boys who had crazy father like him, because an insane father absolutely will have insane children as well! They often laugh at me and Bryan! Everyone in this city knows about Daddy's behavior at the office! Swearing to his subordinates, banging his head to the wall, slamming tea cups, talking to himself,what else do you call that, other than crazy?!"

"GREGORY BRYNE EDGEWORTH! Stop talking now!"

"Alright, I'll go! I wish you never married with him, Mommy!" Gregory threw his napkin, and ran out from the kitchen. Bryan then got up from his chair too, before he left the kitchen, he whispered to his mother.

"Mommy, Daddy should be sent to an asylum."

Edgeworth sank back in his chair, very shocked by what he had just heard.

His own son, his own flesh and blood, called him crazy.

Had he really had lost his sanity?

The strange voice appeared and whispered to him again.

 _"Did you hear what are your children saying? You are crazy._ _You're worthless in their eyes._ _They are ashamed to have a father like you._ _What are you waiting for, Miles Edgeworth?_ _Take a knife._ _Stab your stomach with a knife._ _That way, your children won't feel ashamed of you anymore."_

 _Crazy?_ _Yes ... It looks like I'm really crazy ..._

 _"Come sing along with me._ _I am crazy._ _I am crazy._ _I am crazy._ _I want to die._ _I should be dead._ _I have to kill myself._ _I am useless._ _No one loves me._ _Come on, follow me!_ _Sing along with me!"_

Edgeworth nodded his head, closed his eyes, then began humming absently, "I'm crazy, crazy, crazy, I want to die, I want to die, I want to die, I have to kill myself. I am useless, I'm rubbish, I'm garbage, no one loves me. "

Kay wiped tears from her eyes and shook Edgeworth's shoulders tightly.

"Stop singing like that, Miles!"

"Crazy, crazy, crazy, die, die, die, commit suicide, I'm useless, rubbish, trash, garbage, no one loves me, I'm crazy, crazy, insane, insane, insane—"

 _SLAP!_

Kay's hands slapped Edgeworth's face hard. He opened his eyes, stared at her. He did not understand why she'd suddenly slapped him.

"Miles Edgeworth, look deeply into my eyes. You're not a garbage. You're not crazy. You have people who love you. I'm your wife, and I'll never stop loving you. Understand?"

With an empty look, and not understanding Kay's words, Edgeworth nodded slowly.

"Nice. Now, follow me. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Love you ...? Love, love, love, love." Edgeworth was humming again.

Relieved, Kay closed her eyes for a moment, praying silently, asking God to always guided her and give tremendous patience to face Edgeworth.

Maybe Bryan was right. Edgeworth's subordinates probably were right. It might be good for her husband if she brought him into an asylum. Perhaps, if he was treated in an asylum, a miracle would happen.

 _Maybe._

 **To be continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Flash Forward-**

"You give me a worm for dinner? What kind of wife are you, Kay Faraday-Edgeworth?" Cried Edgeworth. Bryan and Gregory exchanged glances and, muttered, "Let's get away from this madman," and then hurriedly left the kitchen and went to their rooms. Kay sighed deeply, and stroked Edgeworth's hair gently.

"Miles, honey, it's not a worm. This is ramen noodles, Miles. You love ramen noodles, this is one of your favorite foods, remember?"

"Don't joke, Kay. How could I like a worm as one of my favorite food?" Edgeworth said again with a slightly rising tone. Kay glanced briefly at her husband's tranquilizer medicine bottle. The bottle still looked full. It seemed he'd forgotten to take his medication again.

"You forgot to take your medication again, Miles?"

"And if yes, why? I wanted to eat dinner, not eat medicine!" Edgeworth shoved the plate in front of him with his fists. "Get rid of this worm, I need _food_ , not a worm!"

"This _is_ food, Miles, not worms. Here, I'll prove it to you." Kay takes spoonful of the ramen and forcibly shoved the spoon into his mouth. For a moment, Edgeworth almost choked, but he finally chew and swallowed the ramen.

"Delicious!" Said Edgeworth. "It is not a worm!"

"Well, what I told you! Believe in your wife! Ramen noodles are indeed a delicious food! Especially if the ramen noodle is the result of _my_ cooking!" teased Kay as she kissed Edgeworth's cheeks.

"Feed me until the last spoon," Edgeworth said in a spoiled tone.

"All right, all right. You're such a spoiled boy." Kay giggled softly, then continued feeding him. The husband and wife laughed together, enjoying the ramen noodles.

Ah, if only the atmosphere of the house like this every day. Could they keep laughing happily and become harmonious again, like they used to be?

 **-Flash Forward-**

Now, it seemed Edgeworth didn't just hear strange voices in his head, but he also saw various human shadowy figures who always appeared in front of him, wherever he went, whichever way he sees. If he drank his medicine, the shadows and the voices stopped showing up, but when he was not taking his medication, the shadows and the voices would become very clear. He started being unable to tell the difference which one was his fantasies, or which people were really standing in front of him.

He sat in his office, enjoying the newspaper. Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps. He looked up from his paper, and saw the shadow of the man, who always haunted him, standing right in front of him.

He blinked a few times. The man's shadow became clearer, and he clutched his chest as he realized who it was.

Joe Darke. Holding a knife in his hand. And smiling, like a demon.

"Hi, Miles Edgeworth. Long time no see. Did you miss me?" His voice was cold and deep, making Edgeworth increasingly frightened. The man took a step forward, getting closer to the prosecutor.

"What are you doing here? You have been executed! You can't be alive anymore, no, no, this is impossible, go, go, go !"

"I want to get my revenge on you, Miles Edgeworth."

"Go, go, go, go!" Edgeworth was quite scared. He shouted as loudly as possible, hoping that someone would hear him and realize that someone was trying to kill him in his office, even though the person had died years ago.

 _Can ghosts can kill?_ _Maybe yes._

He had to defend himself. No, he did not want someone kill him!

He swung his legs, and kicked the man's stomach, hard. Darke fell to the floor, lying on his back, moaning in pain. The knife that he held jumped out of his hand. Edgeworth jumped again, then he kicked and stepped on Darke's face repeatedly. He ignored Darke's shouts, begging him to stop. No, he had to keep kicking and stepping on the man's face before that creepy man finished him!

He then felt his body being shaken violently by two people, and something cold and long piercing his back. He groaned in pain and fell to the floor slowly. His vision became blurred. It turned out, someone was injecting something into his back.

"You've calmed down, Miles? Calm down, Miles, calm down. Inhale deeply." Edgeworth heard his wife's voice. Kay. He felt very irritated. How could she prevent him from defending himself against a man who was about to finish him off?

"Why are you interfering, Kay? He was about to kill me! I was just protecting myself! He pointed a knife into my heart! He was going to stab me! He's Joe Darke! His ghost came to get his revenge to me!"

"M-miles, there is no any Joe Darke in your office."

Edgeworth rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. How shocked he was when he saw his adoptive sister, Franziska von Karma, lying supine on the floor, with her face battered, bloody, and bruised as a result of being kicked and trampled by him earlier. Her right hand was shaking, and had been holding something. Something that he'd thought was as a knife, was actually a big wrapped gift. He could read for a moment, the writing taped in the gift:

 _Happy birthday, my little brother Miles Edgeworth._ _From your beloved sister, Franziska von Karma._

Edgeworth covered his mouth with both of his hands.

He'd not kicked or trampled Darke's face. He'd kicked and trampled Franziska's face. His own sister.

He thought he would be killed, when in the fact, his sister was about to give him a birthday present.

"F-franziska, sorry, really, I thought you were Joe Darke, and ... and ..." Edgeworth sat on the floor and tried to hug his adopted sister. "I didn't mean to hurt you, really, I thought you were someone else ..."

"It's okay, little brother. Your wife had told me about your psychiatric disorders. It was my fault, I should have just dropped off this gift to Kay." Franziska got up from the floor slowly, and gently stroked her sister-in-law's back. Kay had run out of words and don't know what she must say.

"Take care of Miles well, okay, Kay? I have to go."

Edgeworth was stunned. Along with his own children, his other family, Franziska, must think he's crazy.

 _Is_ he really crazy? But Kay told him every day that he is _not_ crazy!

Or was Kay telling lies to him?

 **-Flash Forward-**

It's already 11 in the evening. Edgeworth slowly climbed into his bed. He turned briefly to his side. Kay was sleeping soundly, and snoring. Grinning a little, he bowed his head and kissed his wife's forehead. After that, he pulled up the blanket, closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Just half an hour after he was asleep, Edgeworth was woken up by the sounds of footsteps and whispers.

He opened his eyes slowly, then turned on the bedroom light. He squinted, looking around frantically, trying to find the source of the voices. Eventually he didn't find anything, nor were the source of the sound of footsteps heard, so Edgeworth tried to sleep again.

But, a pair of hands held his eyes closed.

"Come, follow me, Miles Edgeworth."

A man wearing black clothes stood in front of his bed. The man's suits was very strange, in his right and left hand, it was like he was wearing a pair of wings.

"Who are you?" asked Edgeworth hoarsely.

"I am the angel Gabriel. Come, follow me, Miles Edgeworth."

He was stunned. "Angel Gabriel ...? You came to pick me up to go to heaven?"

"Come with me, Miles Edgeworth. Get out of your bed, now. I will bring you to a very beautiful place that you would have never imagined."

"Well ...Alright then.." Edgeworth stepped down from his bed, wearing Kay's slippers, then started to follow the 'Angel Gabriel'. Both of them stepped out of the room, down the stairs, got out of the house ... Then both of them stopped in front of a very beautiful church. The church was more like a palace in the tales he had read. The church had a lot of flicker colored lights, and a crystal door. Of course, all of it was just Edgeworth's fantasy. Because the church in front of him is just an ordinary church.

"Wow...this is very beautiful ..." Edgeworth murmured in awe.

"Come on, get in, Miles Edgeworth. In here, no one will think you're crazy."

 **-Flash Forward-**

Kay woke up because she wanted to pee. She then realized that Edgeworth wasn't on his side of the bed. She felt very worried immediately. Frantically, she got out of bed, stepped out of the room, and started looking for her husband.

"Miles? Miles? Honey, where are you?"

No answer.

"Miles, don't play hide and seek! It is almost midnight! Come on, back to the room, and come back to sleep, Miles! You're making me scared, you know?"

She then burst open Bryan and Gregory's bedroom door.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you yelling in the middle of the night? We are very sleepy, Mommy," said Gregory as he yawn widely.

"Gregory, Bryan, Daddy isn't in our bedroom. Daddy disappeared from home. Mommy can not find him anywhere."

"Oh," said Bryan with indifference. "Good then."

Kay glared at both of her sons. "What do you mean by 'good, then,' Bryan? Your father has just disappeared from home!"

"It's better this way, Mommy. Better Daddy away from this house. Me and Gregory are fed up with Daddy's strange behavior. He's always angry without cause, cursing at Mommy continuously, often talking to himself, crying for no reason, screaming almost every day..."

Kay felt her blood boil.

"Bryan! How could you say that about your own father!"

"And me and Gregory did not want to have a crazy father like him, Mommy! You're better off looking for a new father for us! Who won't make our friends laugh at us, and who won't make us ashamed!"

Kay swung her hand, ready to slap Bryan, but she lowered her hands again. No, she had promised and swore to herself that she would never hit her children. Sighing for a moment, she took out her cell phone, and called 911 to report that Edgeworth was missing.

"911 service, is there anything we can help you?"

"Yes, I'm Kay Faraday-Edgeworth, I want to report about a missing person. My husband, Miles Edgeworth, disappeared from home. "

"How long since your husband left home, Mrs. Edgeworth? "

"About two hours ago."

"2 hours ago? Mrs. Edgeworth, did you know, when reporting a missing person, it's minimum of 24 hours since the last time you saw them?"

"Yes, yes, I know about it," Kay said impatiently. "But my husband is schizophrenic and I'm really worried if he won't remember the way home."

"Alright then. We will form a team to search for your husband soon. Could you please tell us what kind of clothes that your husband was wearing since the last time you see him?"

"He was wearing maroon pajamas with a Steel Samurai pattern."

"Okay. We'll look for him. Good night, Mrs. Edgeworth."

"Good night, and thank you very much."

 _CLICK._

Kay's mind filled with concern. What if Miles had a recurrence and rampaged on the road? What if his hallucinations appeared, and he unknowingly hurt other people, or even hurt himself?

 _Miles, honey, no matter where you are, you must be fine._

 **-Flash Forward-**

Three days later, the police team finally managed to find Edgeworth in St. Zebaoth's church. They found Edgeworth asleep in one of the church chairs, shivering, his hair disheveled, and his body smelling rank, because it had been three days since he'd taken a bath. It made him looks like a beggar.

"Miles, honey, let's go home." Kay whispered. Her heart was crushed to see her husband in such a state.

"I don't want to."

"Miles, if you stay here, you will starve and be cold continuously. Come with me, and I will always cook your favorite foods, and you can warm yourself at home. Let's go home now, okay?"

"Why would I go home? No one loves me. Everybody hates me. Everyone, even my own kids thinks I'm crazy. I'd better stay here. In here, I will not hurt anyone," said Edgeworth with trembling lips.

"Miles Edgeworth, listen to me! If no one loves you, why am I constantly calling you 'honey'? You know what the meaning of the word 'honey', right?"

Edgeworth blinked.

"Will you call 'honey' to the person that you hate, Miles?"

Edgeworth shook his head slowly.

"Well, that proof is more than enough, right? I love you, Miles Edgeworth. I never hated you. I will never get tired of saying this, but I love you, Miles Edgeworth, my handsome, hardworking, kind husband, more than anything in this world. Now, come home with me." Kay reached out her hands, and Edgeworth hold her hands, tightly.

Her hands felt so warm. He felt he wouldn't ever release his grip on his wife's hands.

 **-Flash Forward-**

 _"You have to take him to an asylum, Mrs._ _Edgeworth."_

 _"Before your husband kills others due to his craziness."_

 _"Don't be in denial of your husband's condition, Mrs. Edgeworth."_

 _"Your husband is crazy._ _Your husband is not sane._ _You have to accept it, Mrs._ _Edgeworth."_

 _"Your husband is really dangerous if he stays in a normal people environment! You have to lock him in an asylum!"_

Words like that were always heard by Kay every day. From Edgeworth's subordinates, friends, co-workers, or from neighbors. But she insisted she wouldn't bring her husband to an asylum. She believed if he drank his tranquilizer medicine regularly, everything would be fine, and he'd be completely cured. She believed it'd be enough with the medicines..

But eventually, Kay changed her mind after receiving a call from Edgeworth's office that told her Edgeworth almost jumped from his 12th floor office window. Fortunately, one of his subordinates had entered the office on time, and successfully prevented the incident.

Kay gave up. Perhaps asylum was the best place for Miles.

 **-Flash Forward-**

"You lied to me."

"What do you mean, Miles?"

"You said you never stopped loving me. You said you loved me."

"And it's true! I will never lie to you, Miles!"

"Then why did you bring me here? Did you stop loving me? You also always said that I'm not crazy. Then, why did you bring me here? Why, Kay? This is where the crazy people gather. You want to dump me, right?"

Both of them were in St. Carolus asylum patient room. Edgeworth was wearing a white hospital gown, in front of his bed, there was an inscription: 'Miles Edgeworth, patient with Schizophrenia psychiatric disorders.'

Kay bit her lip.

"Because it's for your sake Miles. And of course, you're not crazy! You just have to undergo treatment to make you never again hear strange voices or see shadows again, Miles! You're not crazy, not at all!"

"Then why don't you just bring me to an ordinary hospital? Why, Kay?"

Kay was too confused to answer. She did not have an answer to the 'why' question. How to make Edgeworth understood that she was forced to do this? How to make Edgeworth understand that she did this for his own sake?

Edgeworth stared at Kay carefully. She could not answer his question. He understood. His wife had lied to him. She had stopped loving him. Just like the others, she thought he's crazy. She said words like that just because she's sorry for him. She did not tell the truth to him.

"You do not need to pretend pity and say you always love me just to make me feel better, Kay. If you think I'm crazy, just like the others, say so. I prefer painful honesty than an intoxicating lie."

"Miles! Enough!" Said Kay with a pool of unshed tears in her eyes. She approached Edgeworth's bed, and kissed his lips.

"Tomorrow I will be back again, honey. Take care of yourself well, okay?"

Edgeworth did not answer. He leaned back and tried to close his eyes. Somehow, Kay's kiss only made him feel worse.

 **-Flash Forward-**

During the days that passed by in the asylum, Edgeworth felt very empty and lonely. Unlike other patients, who often walked in hospital room, he spent more time in bed. Sometimes, if he was going to sleep, he wished he had died in his sleep. Every day, he never stopped to ask why he was still alive. Kay visited him almost every day, but not too long, because she also needed to take care of Gregory and Bryan.

Only Kay who visited him every day. His closest friends, like Maya, Detective Gumshoe, even Wright, never visited him. Oh, of course, they would never visit him. Who wanted to be friends with a crazy man like him? How stupid of him, because sometimes he wished there would be someone other than Kay who visited him in the hospital. Edgeworth believed the reason Kay visited him every day was just because she was still his legal wife. He didn't know, his friends didn't visit him because Kay hadn't told them that he was being treated in an asylum.

Bryan and Gregory, his own children, never visited him either, and it destroyed Edgeworth's heart. He missed his children. He wished Gregory and Bryan would at least visit him once or twice. Every day, he was given medication and injected by doctors and nurses. The medication that the doctors and nurse gave was sufficiently effective, as the voices whispering in his head became unclear, and the voices sounded like a broken record lately. He felt better, although he still felt disturbed by the voices. He did not know how much longer he'd be treated in this asylum.

It had been three weeks since Edgeworth had been admitted into St. Carlous asylum. And, in the last four days, Kay had not visited him. It was because Gregory and Bryan had exams, and she had to keep an eye on both of them.

But, Edgeworth thought Kay had forgotten him.

He lay on his back on the hospital bed, tears slowly running down his cheeks. He felt alone. He felt forgotten. The voices appeared again in his head.

 _No one loves you, Miles Edgeworth._ _Even your own wife and your children hate you._ _They are ashamed to have a husband and father like you._ _They throw you here, into an asylum!_ _Why are you still alive, Miles Edgeworth?_

Yes, why was he still alive in this world?

 **-Flash Forward-**

On the night of the fifth day of not having someone visit him, a woman with shoulder-length brown hair appeared, sitting on his bed. The woman was Lana Skye, Edgeworth's former girlfriend who had died more than 10 years ago in a plane crash.

"Who are you?" Edgeworth asked hoarsely.

"You don't remember me, Miles? I'm Lana. Your former boss and your legal wife."

"Wife?" Edgeworth asked in confusion. "But my wife's name is Kay, she has a gray hair, her hair is not brown! Go! You're not my wife!"

Lana, or Lana from Edgeworth's fantasy, was holding his hand gently.

"You are mistaken, Miles. Kay had died for more than 10 years ago. She was your first wife. You married to me after Kay died."

"Is that so?" Edgeworth swallowed. "And my children ... Bryan and Gregory ...? Are they dead too?"

"Yes," said Lana again. "Kay, and your children died in a plane crash 10 years ago, Miles."

Edgeworth felt increasingly confused and frightened. "But how? Previously, Kay always came to visit me here every day! How did she visit me if she's dead?"

"The one that visited you was Kay's ghost, Miles. She is not real."

Oh, that explained everything. Why Kay suddenly stopped visiting him. Why his children never visited him. Because a ghost certainly can't appear continuously.

He smiled a little. He felt relieved. It turned out, he was not 'unloved', he simply misunderstood the facts.

And again, Edgeworth trusted that his fantasies were real. Every day, he spoke with 'Lana', who never left his bed for a minute. 'Lana' read funny stories to him, feeding him a variety of delicious food, stroking his hair, singing him a lullaby if he was having trouble sleeping at night ... While Kay not yet visited again, because Bryan and Gregory's exams were still unfinished.

The presence of 'Lana' made Edgeworth feel loved again, and he really believed that 'Lana' was his original wife.

 **-Flash Forward-**

As he slept soundly that night, Edgeworth was awakened by the sound of footsteps again. The footsteps sounded very loud, like its owner was wearing long boots. Moaning a little, Edgeworth opened his eyes, then got out of bed, wanting to find out who owned the sound of the footsteps.

He walked down the hospital hallway, and stepped into the one of the doctor's office. His eyes widened with fear as he saw Lana, his 'wife', gripped by Von Karma. Von Karma pointed a knife at 'Lana's neck, ready to stab her anytime. Von Karma smiled slyly. Actually, the man who Edgeworth saw was a doctor named Watson Jens, who was giving instructions to one of the nurses, named Adriana Forte.

"Let her go," Edgeworth whispered through clenched teeth.

"Of course not, Miles Edgeworth. You've lost your father, and you will lose your wife too! Just one thrust, and this woman will instantly die in front of you!" Von Karma's horrible laughter echoed in the room. Von Karma swung his arms, preparing to stab 'Lana's neck…

No! He would not let that happen. He indeed had failed to protect his father, and he must not fail to protect his wife!

Edgeworth jumped forward, and pushed 'Von Karma' until he bumped into the wall. He punched 'Von Karma' in the face repeatedly, then kicked 'Von Karma' many times, banging 'Von Karma's' head to the wall over and over again….

He saw a pair of scissors lying on the floor. He quickly picked up the scissors, trying to thrust it into 'Von Karma's' chest….

"OH MY GOD! MR. EDGEWORTH! CALM DOWN!"

Someone, or some _people_ , gripped his stomach and legs very tightly. Edgeworth thrashed, trying to escape.

"He wants to kill my wife! Von Karma! He wanted to kill my wife! Let go me! Let go me! I must save her! I must save her!" Shouted Edgeworth.

"Take him to the isolation room immediately! And chain him in bed!"

Edgeworth felt hands lifting him from the floor, while he continued to struggle, revolting. The hands then brung him into a dark room, and laid him on the bed…

Suddenly, his body moved without his control of it. Then, white foam emerged from his mouth.

"Inject him to stop the seizing and after that, chain him in bed!" He could hear the faint sound of one of the doctors.

He could feel he was being injected multiple times, then his whole body suddenly felt cold and stiff. He closed his eyes slowly.

 **-Flash Forward-**

When Edgeworth opened his eyes again, he felt the aura of darkness. Apparently, he was in the other room. The room looked very bleak, with little light, with walls of pale gray color. He did not want to be in this room! He must go! He tried to sit up, and get out of bed, but he was not able to move.

Edgeworth looked at his body. A chain tied him to the bed very tightly. He glanced down and saw the chain also binded his feet and hands. Then suddenly he realized, his neck felt heavy and cold. As it turned out, his neck was also fitted with a chain. With some difficulty he moved his head a little, and he saw the writing on the walls:

"ISOLATION ROOM, FOR DANGEROUS PATIENT ONLY"

Why had they chained and locked him in a dark room like this?

Why did they treat him like a vicious dogs or wild animal?

He'd just wants to save his wife, nothing more!

Why they did not treat him as a human being? Who had feelings?

Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he stared blankly at the ceiling, then sobbed loudly.

 **To be continued ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Flash Forward-**

"Let me in. Let me see my husband!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Edgeworth. But your husband is being placed in an isolation room and you can't meet him. You should just go home and take care of your children."

Kay came back to the hospital after Bryan and Gregory's exams were done. How shocked and upset she was when she heard Edgeworth was placed in an isolation room, chained, and the reason why they put him in the isolation room. She covered her mouth with her hands, and sobbed quietly. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"I brought my husband to here to get treatment, to make him recover from his illness, but you instead ... you instead..." Kay choked, and continued in a stammer's voice. "You chained, and locked him in an isolation room! You treat my husband like he's a wild dog! For the sake of Jesus Christ, have you never see my husband carefully? He has two eyes, two legs, two arms, just like you and me! He is a human! Who has feelings! Not a monster!"

"Mrs. Edgeworth, understand, your husband nearly killed Dr. Watson Jens and nurse Adriana Forte. We were forced to do so. If we'd kept Mr. Edgeworth in a regular patient room, and not chained him, who knows how many more people he would hurt?" said the doctor who spoke with Kay, Dr. Hicks, had a very cold tone. "Go home, Mrs. Edgeworth. We knew what we are doing. There is no point in seeing your husband. You might be your husband's next victim."

"NO!" Kay said firmly, though her eyes were still red. "I'm not going home until I could see my husband! At least let me see my husband from the outside!"

Dr. Hicks drew a short breath. "Okay. Only from the outside. You may peek at your husband. But I will only allow for 20 minutes, no more than that."

 **-Flash Forward-**

Nervously, Kay walked slowly towards the door with the written: "ISOLATION ROOM, FOR DANGEROUS PATIENT ONLY". Her heart ached more when she read the writing on the door. They really treated Edgeworth like he was a beast.

"Move here, Mrs. Edgeworth, from here you can see your husband from the outside," said Dr. Hicks, while leading Kay to a small window. She tiptoed a bit, and although it was a quite small window, she could see Edgeworth clearly in the room. He was chained at his feet, hands, and neck, in a dark room, and in front of him there was a small bowl for his meal. Apparently, he had to bend forward and only could use his mouth if he wanted to eat. Just like a dog. Kay's tears dripped immediately.

"Miles? Honey? It's me ... Kay. You can hear me, honey?" Kay whispered softly.

With great difficulty, Edgeworth turned his head toward the window. He squinted, and saw Kay, smiling sadly from the window. Turns out she'd come again. _No._ Edgeworth thought. _My original wife is Lana. She's not real. She's just the ghost of my old wife._

"You're back," said Edgeworth coldly.

"Yes, Miles. I am back. Sorry I didn't visit you for almost two weeks, because Bryan and Gregory were having exams...You must be very lonely here, Miles? I'm sorry, Miles, really. I promise I will immediately take you out from there."

"You're not real," answered Edgeworth again with the same cold tone.

"Miles? What do you mean?"

"You're not real! You can't fool me! You're a ghost! You've actually been dead for more than 10 years ago, right? In a plane crash? Likewise with my two children. You are my first wife who had died. My original wife, who is still alive, is Lana Skye!" Edgeworth pointed toward his empty front bed. "Rightly so, Lana?"

"Miles! You misunderstand ... The reality is the opposite ... Lana Skye is your ex-girlfriend who died in a plane crash. I'm your original wife, who is still alive! Both of your children, our children, Bryan and Gregory are also still alive and well, Miles..."

"You lie. If you're my original wife, then why is it Lana who never leaves my bed even for a minute? While you like to disappear for sudden? If my children are still alive, why have they never come to visit me?" Edgeworth said with a slightly rising tone. "Don't ghosts like to disappear? That explains everything. Go, ghost! I don't want to talk to ghosts which aren't real!"

"Miles, I beg you to believe me, I'm not a ghost! I'm your original wife! I'm real and not a fantasy at all ..."

"Then prove it! Prove that you are my original wife, and also prove that my children are still alive!"

Kay bit her lip miserably. "Alright ... I'm going to prove it. See you later, Miles. I love you. "

She turned around and wiped her eyes. Dr. Hicks shook his head sympathetically, then stroked her shoulders and back gently.

"See, you can understand now why I'm forbidding you to meet your husband? Why we had to put him in an isolation room and chained him like this? It's all for your husband's sake, and also for everyone's sake, Mrs. Edgeworth. We will continue to try our best to heal your husband."

Kay pretended not to listen. All sorts of feelings, anger, sadness, disappointment, mingled in her chest into one. She kept wiping her eyes. Although she knew it was useless to cry...

Why did this all have to happen? What kind of sin did Miles commit that he has to experience all of this? After all the people who have been helped by him, after so much good that's been done by Miles, is this that he gets in return? Locked in a dark room, with his feet, hands, neck chained ...

Why was life so unfair? And how to prove to Miles that she, Kay Faraday-Edgeworth, was his original wife?

 **-Flash Forward-**

When she got home, Kay immediately ran to the master bedroom, then unloaded all the stuff in the room. She hoped at least find a stuff that can make Edgeworth believe that she was his original wife. After nearly two hours of searching, she finally found something.

Her wedding ring.

The ring had a dark blue color with the Yagatarasu sparkling emblem in the middle of the ring. Behind the ring, there was a beautiful inscription engraved: _Miles Edgeworth & Kay Faraday, November 8_ _th_ _, 2028._

Smiling a little, and feeling relieved, Kay slipped the ring carefully into her shirt pocket. Maybe this ring would manage to convince Edgeworth. Lana Skye was his former girlfriend, and they never married, so of course 'Lana' from Edgeworth's fantasy would not be able to show her wedding ring.

 **-Flash Forward-**

Kay returned to the hospital the next day. This time, she begged the doctor to be allowed to enter the isolation room. In any case, she had to enter. She certainly would not be able to show her wedding ring from outside the window while her husband was chained to his bed. She would not give up until the doctor allowed her to enter and opened Edgeworth's bed chain.

"Just a few minutes, doctor, I beg you."

Dr. Hicks raised his eyebrows. "How can you be sure if Mr. Edgeworth will trust you so, Mrs. Edgeworth? Even for just a few minutes?"

"Because I will show my wedding ring, it's more than enough! Please, Dr. Hicks!" Said Kay. She came close to kneeling in front of the doctor.

Dr. Hicks shook his head. "No, no, and no is my answer, Mrs. Edgeworth. Your husband is not stable, and it's very risky if I open the chain and allow you to enter the isolation room ... Me, and this hospital, are just keeping mind to your safety, Mrs. Edgeworth."

"You talk as if my husband is a serial killer who's ready to kill anyone! You are a doctor, and you are a psychiatrist, why you don't understand that Miles is sick! I'm his wife, I've been married to Miles for 12 long years, and I know exactly how my husband is! He won't stab my heart with a knife!" Shouted Kay. She'd really lost her patience now.

"But, Mrs. Edgeworth ..."

"Are you married, Dr. Hicks?"

"What? Well, not yet..."

"Oh," Kay snorted. "I understand, Dr. Hicks. You are not married. You won't know how painful it is when the love of your life assumes you are not real, assumes you are a ghost and fantasy? You don't understand how painful it is, do you, Dr. Hicks? If you were in my position, what would you do?"

"Uh, well, I would try to prove that I'm real and not fantasy ..."

"Right! That's what I want to do now, Dr. Hicks! And you still didn't allow me ... Is your heart as hard as a rock, Dr. Hicks?" Kay whispered.

"Oh, all right, all right, Mrs. Edgeworth! But, enter at your own risk."

Finally, Dr. Hicks took off Edgeworth's chain and allowed Kay to enter the isolation room. He leapt with joy when Dr. Hicks took off the chain that binded him one by one.

"It's only for a while," muttered Dr. Hicks. "Because your wife really wants to see you. Come, come in, Mrs. Edgeworth."

Kay burst into inside, as she could not restrain herself anymore. She hugged Edgeworth tightly and clasped his hand very tightly as well. He winced slightly, but although her hug made him felt a little shortness of breath, somehow he felt very comfortable and also felt an incredible warmth in that hug.

"You're a ghost," whispered Edgeworth hoarsely. "No, you're not real. Go away from here. I don't want to speak to something that is not real."

Smiling weakly, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her wedding ring.

"You know what is this, Miles?" Kay asked, holding up the ring in front of his face.

"A ring?"

Kay nodded firmly. "And this is my wedding ring, when we swore a sacred promise in front of the priest, 12 years ago, Miles. See, there is our names engraved on the ring. You see?" She handed the ring to him. Edgeworth rotated the ring, then stared at it carefully. Kay was right. There were writings engraved in the ring that said: _Miles Edgeworth & Kay Faraday, November 8_ _th_ _, 2028._

"Is this our wedding date?" asked Edgeworth.

"That's right, Miles. Do you remember?" Kay asked hopefully.

Edgeworth closed his eyes briefly. A vague memory came to him... He was in a church, wearing a maroon-colored tuxedo, and next to him, there was a woman wearing a pink wedding dress, a very beautiful woman... And her hair was gray, like Kay, who was sitting next to his bed right now. Not Lana Skye.

But how did that prove anything? Who knows if the memory that appeared in his head, or Kay, or this ring, is not his another fantasy?

"How does this prove anything? How could this prove that you're my original wife? Who can make sure you're not my fantasy?"

"I could hug you and clasp your hands, Miles. If I were a ghost or your fantasy, could I hug you and clasp your hands, Miles?" Kay whispered desperately.

Edgeworth scrunched up his face. "Hmph. Lana always hugged and clasped my hands as well.. She even always sung me lullabies if I had trouble sleeping at night."

"Then, just ask Lana, does she have a ring like this? A wedding ring? If she was ever married with you and she's really your wife…Certainly she has this kind of ring too, right?"

Edgeworth turned his head to his empty right bedside.

"Look, Lana, can you show me a ring like this? Our wedding ring? Because if we are married, you must have a ring like this too, right? Do you have it or not?"

Kay smiled weakly as she looked at her husband talking to someone who was invisible. She crossed her fingers, hoping Edgeworth believe her.

"No? You don't have a ring like this at all? Then you're not my wife, Lana. Why did you lie to me? You can leave now." Edgeworth turned back his head toward Kay. "Okay. I believe you're my original wife, Kay."

Kay tried hard not to scream with delight. She hugged Edgeworth tightly again. "Oh, Miles! You know how much I love you, right? "

"Er ... yeah ... I think so."

Then suddenly, the memory in his head that was vague before, became very clear. He remembered when he first acknowledged his love to Kay, the first time they were dating, when he proposed Kay and their engagement... When they carried out a wedding in a church filled with invited guests ... When their children were born….

He also recalled that his ex-girlfriend Lana is dead.

Edgeworth smiled a little. Kay is indeed is his original wife, how stupid he was to be fooled by unreal 'Lana.'

"So ... can I get out of here now?"

"We have to ask the doctor first, Miles. But I promise, you'll be out of here. And we'll get together again with our children at home. "

 **-Flash Forward-**

After various pleas uttered by Kay to the doctors at St. Carolus, Edgeworth was finally transferred back to a regular patient room. It made her quite happy, although she still couldn't take him out from the asylum. She was determined to never leave him again. She left Bryan and Gregory to Detective Gumshoe. She finally left his side to go home when it was already midnight, when Edgeworth was sleeping soundly.

Day by day, Edgeworth's condition was getting better. He rarely cried or hallucinated again. However, the doctors still wouldn't allow him to return home. Every day, Edgeworth also always asked where Bryan and Gregory were, and why they never even visited him. The question always made Kay felt sad, because each time she invited Gregory and Bryan to visit their father in the hospital, the twins always refused. Kay didn't know what else to do to persuade both of them. Bryan and Gregory feared that if their friends know their father were treated in an asylum, they will be mocked more. Kay never managed to make them understand that Edgeworth, their father was sick, just as someone suffering from heart disease or cancer, and he wasn't crazy.

Kay could only pray every day, hoping both of the boys' hearts would melt eventually, and they'd want to visit Edgeworth in the end.

 **-Flash Forward-**

"Just one mouthful again, Miles. After you drink your medicine and milk, you can go to sleep," said Kay. Edgeworth shook his head.

"I'm full, Kay. I'm going to bed now. I think I feel little nauseous."

"Miles, honey, you must be diligent in taking medication and drinking milk, so you will recover quickly and get out of here."

Edgeworth suddenly felt very irritated. Why couldn't Kay understand that he wanted to sleep now! He was full already! He didn't want to drink milk or take his medicine!

The voice in his head which had been gone lately, suddenly appeared again in his mind.

 _"What kind of wife she is?_ _Can't understand that you're full? You don't want to take medication._ _You want to sleep now, and she forbids you._ _Why does she always set you off?_ _As if you were a baby who could not do anything!_ _Beat her, Edgeworth!_ _Beat, beat, beat!"_

"Come on, honey, open your mouth. You have to drink milk and take medicine. Come on. After that you're allowed to sleep."

 _"She is constantly forcing you?_ _Why are you silent, Edgeworth?_ _Beat, beat, beat, beat!"_

Edgeworth shook his head. No, he had to fight that voice! He must not let that voice control him again!

 _"Beat, beat, beat, beat, beat!_ _I said, BEAT!"_

 _"She's my wife, I will not beat her!_ _She is a woman!"_

 _"You're a weak man, Miles Edgeworth!_ _What kind of man gets fed by a woman?_ _You want to defy me?_ _I said beat!_ "

 _"NO!"_

 _"BEAT!_ _BEAT BEAT BEAT BEAT! BEAAAAAAAAATTTTT HEEER!"_ The voice echoed louder in his head.

"Miles, honey? Are you okay? Come on, take the medication first-" Kay brought her face before Edgeworth's own. Then, suddenly, her face turned into a horned demon face and very creepy laughter echoed. The demon also wouldn't cease uttering the words: "BEAT, BEAT BEAT, BEAAAAT!"

"NO!" Edgeworth screamed loudly. Clenching his hand, he punched Kay's right in the face. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

 _"Well done, Miles Edgeworth!_ _Now, grab her hair tightly and drag her!"_

Somehow, Edgeworth could not control himself, even though he was trying hard to fight that voice's command. He got out of bed, grabbed Kay's hair tightly, and dragged her to the floor.

"NURSE! DOCTOR! MILES RECURRED! PLEASE! HELP!" Kay tried to scream as loud as possible. She could do nothing other than scream and cry. She actually could fight Edgeworth, and beat him back, but she didn't have the heart to do it. Because her husband was sick. He didn't mean to do this.

The doctors and nurses who heard her scream, nimbly ran to Edgeworth's room immediately. Deftly, they quickly separated him from Kay.

"Bring him back into the isolation room. And chain him again," said Dr. Hicks with clenched teeth.

"DON'T! Please, don't bring him back into the isolation room, I beg you ...!" shouted Kay.

"SILENCE, MRS. EDGEWORTH! INJECT HIM WITH SEDATIVES, AND LOCK MR. EDGEWORTH BACK TO ISOLATION ROOM! AND DON'T FORGET TO CHAIN HIM AS TIGHT AS POSSIBLE!" commanded Dr. Hicks to his subordinates. Edgeworth was thrashing on the floor, trying to escape. The nurses pinched his hands, and hit his head. Then, together, they abruptly raised him from the floor, leaving Kay standing shivering in the corner of the room.

 **-Flash Forward-**

"I warned you, Mrs. Edgeworth! Your husband's place is in the isolation room. See what the consequence is now." whispered Dr. Hicks while treating Kay's wound. She was still very shocked by what'd just happened. She kept crying hysterically and could not say anything. The nurses had to give her a few of tranquilizer pills.

"But should you chain him again like a wild dog? Why you won't let him stay in the regular patient room?" Kay whispered softly when she was able to speak again.

"Really, Mrs. Edgeworth! Mr. Edgeworth nearly killed you, and you want him to remain staying in the regular patient room? I've already said, we known what we were doing! Go home and rest." answered Dr. Hicks.

With a sluggish pace, Kay walked out of Dr. Hick's room. She paused in front of the isolation room. She took a quick peek through the window. Edgeworth was tied to the bed with more chain than before. And it seemed he was asleep.

Although Edgeworth had beat her, dragged her, and nearly killed her earlier, it still wouldn't stop Kay from visiting him. And it wouldn't make her stop loving him. She then pressed at the isolation room window with both of her hands. For a moment, she had the ridiculous thought, the hope that her hand could go through the window and open the chains that bound Edgeworth's whole body.

"Don't worry, Miles, I'm not going to stop visiting you. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Then, with unsteady steps, Kay walked out of the hospital, ready to go home, and wiped her eyes. They felt very sore and hot as the tears once again began to drizzle.

 **-Flash Forward-**

"Take my eyes."

"What do you mean, Miles?!"

"I say, take my eyes. Make me blind. By doing so, I will not see strange shadowy figures again and hurt people anymore. I beg you, Kay."

Yes, how else to make him stop hurting other people, besides making him blind? It was the only way out. Medicines given by the doctor didn't manage to stop him from hallucinating. If he became blind, he would no longer see anything. And he wouldn't hurt anyone else ever again.

He had hurt his children. He had hurt his sister, Franziska. He nearly killed Dr. Watson Jens. And, he'd also nearly killed his own wife. All of this mess, must stop. Stop. If he couldn't die as fast as possible, becoming blind was the only solution.

That's what was in Edgeworth's mind while he was locked again in the isolation room, and when he realized that he'd beat Kay.

"No! You're not thinking clearly, Miles." Kay replied quietly. She had been standing outside the isolation's room window for almost an hour. She and her husband hadn't talked about much other than Edgeworth constantly asking her to make him blind.

"Then, kill me! If you won't to make me blind, kill me! That way, everyone will be safe from me!"

"MILES! How can you say that?!"

"If I die, everyone will be safe, Kay!"

"You know I would never do what you just asked!"

"Then, what else, Kay? What should I do?" whispered Edgeworth with moistened eyes now. "My disease will never be cured, Kay! It never will! And if I'm still in this world, people will always be in danger, including you, Kay!"

She paused, closed her eyes for a moment, then sighed deeply.

"We'll find a way out, Miles. We'll find it. Remain optimistic, okay? You want me to bring you anything tomorrow?"

"Bring Gregory and Bryan," he murmured softly, "I want to see their faces. I don't care even just 2 seconds, the important thing is if I could see the faces of my sons.

"Alright, I'm going to bring Bryan and Gregory tomorrow. And know, Miles, that I love you so much. Nothing's gonna change my love for you. Understand?"

He didn't reply.

Kay did not understand why she was promising something that she knew she wouldn't be able to keep. But, it didn't hurt to try, right?

 **-Flash Forward-**

"Gregory ... Bryan….. Gregory…... Bryan ...Gregory…..Bryan ..."

Edgeworth was shivering under the chains that tied him to the bed. He wanted to roll over, look for a more comfortable position, but he couldn't. The chain was tied him so tightly. Sweat drenched his face, hair, and his chest.

"He's delirious been chanting those two names for nearly four hours. Any idea who they are?" asked Dr. Hicks as he measured Edgeworth's body temperature with a thermometer. He winced slightly when he saw the number shown on the thermometer. 109.8.

"Yes, I know, Bryan and Gregory are his twin sons. They went to the same class with my nephew ... And they've never once visited Mr. Edgeworth," answered nurse Forte.

Dr. Hicks shook his head sympathetically. Inevitably, he felt sorry for Edgeworth.

"Call Mrs. Edgeworth. Tell them that Mr. Edgeworth ran a high fever and she has to immediately bring their children here."

"Alright, Dr. Hicks."

 **-Flash Forward-**

"Edgeworth's family residence, Kay Faraday-Edgeworth talking."

"Please come to the hospital immediately, Mrs. Edgeworth. And if you could, please bring your children too."

"Is there something wrong?" Exclaimed Kay. An eerie feeling swept over her immediately. "Did something happen to Miles?"

"Mr. Edgeworth ran a very high fever. His body temperature had reached 109.8 degrees and he's constantly delirious, calling your children's names for almost four hours, Mrs. Edgeworth. Maybe if you bring your children here, his fever will slightly decrease."

Kay swallowed. She glanced briefly at the clock. It's already half past 12 at night. She could not wake Gregory and Bryan now. Tomorrow they must go to school. But anyway, she had to go to hospital.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Kay hung up in a hurry. Extreme fear coursed through her. How? How to fool Edgeworth, to make him really think Bryan and Gregory had visited him tonight?

Then, when she got dressed and looked at the CD lying in the TV room, she finally got an idea.

The CD contained Bryan and Gregory singing "I Love You Daddy" recording as a birthday present for Edgeworth two years ago. Hastily, Kay took the CD as well as an MP3 player, and headed to the hospital.

 **-Flash Forward-**

Arriving at the hospital, Kay stepped up very quickly to the isolation room. From the outside of the window, she could see Dr. Hicks and nurse Forte standing in front of her husband's bed. Who knew what they were doing to her husband. She also could clearly hear Edgeworth's constant delirious calling of Bryan and Gregory names.

Kay cleared her throat and knocked on the window.

"Can I come in?"

Dr. Hicks and nurse Forte exchanged glances, sighed with resignation, then nodded. As if driven by the wind, Kay stepped inside.

"Where are your children, Mrs. Edgeworth?" Asked Dr. Hicks as he tilted his head, trying to find the two boys. Kay shook her head.

"I can't bring them now, Doctor. They had gone to bed and tomorrow they must go to school. So I brought a CD containing a recording of the song sung by Bryan and Gregory that they gave to Miles as a birthday present two years ago. Perhaps, by hearing this song, Miles will quiet down a bit," said Kay. "May I turn on the song now, Doctor?"

"Yes, go on, Mrs. Edgeworth."

Kay took out the CD and put it to the MP3 player that she'd brought.

"Bryan…Gregory….Bryan….Gregory…Bryan…Gregory…"

"Shhh….shhh….shhh…" said Kay soothingly, as she stroked Edgeworth's wet hair gently. "You will hear them soon, Miles." She then turned on the play button. The song intro breaking the silence in the room.

 _"Daddy, you know how much we love you._ _We need you, forever, we'll stay by your side._ _Daddy, oh Daddy, we want always bliss you._ _But we'll never stop trying, to be your number one. "_

Still with his eyes closed, Edgeworth stopped his delirious chanting. Then in a hoarse voice he said, "Gregory ... ?"

 _"You understand us, you teach us how to pray, and you play the games we love to play ...We have no fear here when you are near, you guide us through the darkest night ..."_

Edgeworth's pale lips curved into a thin smile. "Bryan ...?" He said huskily.

 _"We love you Daddy, you are our hero, and you're always in our dreams._ _We love you Daddy, Oh Daddy, you are our superstar."_

"I love both of you too, my sons ..." Edgeworth murmured.

 _"Daddy, you know how much we love you._ _We want you, to help us, please show us the way._ _Daddy, oh daddy, sometimes we might do wrong, but we never stop trying to be your number one. "_

 _"We want to show you, we'll be as strong as you, when we grow up, we'll still look up to you._ _So have no fear here, we believe here ... We will be our daddy's boys. "_

"That's right ... both of you are my boys ..."

 _"The one in a million and a million in one._ _Forever we want to be by your side._ _You're one in a million, show us the way._ _Guide us through the night._ _We love you, Daddy."_

Edgeworth smiled. Hearing his children's voice made him feel much better. Although he could only hear their voices, this song was more than enough proof that he was loved by his children. He became calmer, and finally fell asleep. And, miraculously, his body temperature immediately dropped.

 **-Flash Forward-**

The next day, when Gregory and Bryan came home from school, Kay decided she must somehow manage to persuade both of them to want to visit Edgeworth in the hospital.

"Gregory, Bryan, you know what? Last night Mommy got a call from the hospital. Daddy ran a very high fever. His temperature reached 109.8 degrees." said Kay as she poured a few pieces of sausage on Bryan and Gregory's plate.

"Oh," is the only answer come out of Bryan and Gregory's mouth. They then began to eat their sausages, without showing any care at all.

"And Daddy's deliriously been calling both of you name continuously, for four hours."

"And then?" asked Bryan and Gregory coldly, still engrossed in eating their sausage.

"Daddy really wants to meet both of you, Bryan, Gregory. After you're finished eating, you must come to the hospital with Mommy. "

Bryan and Gregory rolled their eyes, then moaned softly. "Mommy, how many hundred times have you had invited us? And we won't, and never will, visit that crazy man! He ran a high fever, then so what? Why should we care? Just simply give him paracetamol and the fever will be immediately cured, right? That's what our teacher said about treating a person with high fever in school."

She couldn't believe her ears. She really can't understand why her sons were behaving so coldly, and didn't show any concern for their father at all, and had even called Edgeworth with 'that crazy man'… Who had poisoned their minds?

BRAK! Kay slammed the cabinet door, then sat down at the dining table chair, buried her face in her hands, and began crying, hysterically, and loudly.

"M-mommy?" Gregory said timidly as he rose from his chair. "M-mommy, w-w-hy are you crying?"

"Why is Mommy crying? Why do I cry? Of course Mommy will cry! What mother who wouldn't cry if their children behaved like you! For God's sake, Bryan, Gregory, your father is seriously ill and he's in the hospital! Your father ran high fever and was eager to meet you! Your father's been deliriously calling your names for four hours! But both of you always behave like you don't care ... Only 'Oh' and 'Then' you say?! 'Why do we have to care,' you say?! Even call your father 'that crazy man?' What kind of sons are you, Bryan, Gregory?!" Kay cried uncontrollably, drop by drop tears fell into her hands.

Gregory and Bryan were too shocked to speak. They froze in their places, feeling very guilty to be making their mother sob like that.

"When will both of you understand, Gregory, Bryan? Daddy is sick! Daddy isn't crazy! Daddy is the same as cancer or cardiac patient, he's _sick!_ Yet never once Mommy teach you to hate your father... But both of you, Jesus Christ... What sin Daddy ever did to you, Bryan, Gregory?! Daddy really loves both of you! Just look at your room, and ask yourself, who bought both of you a laptop, robotic, cars toys, and various expensive toys that fill your room now?! Who paid for your school fund? And made both of you can attend the most prestigious school in this country? Who is willing to spend nearly US $ 5000 when your legs were broken, Gregory?! Who is willing to fly to Belgium just to buy Smurfs toys that you really want, Bryan?! YOUR FATHER!"

"And when your father gets seriously ill, you don't want to see him at all ... No, you don't need to take care of him, you just have to show your face in front of your father! Is it very difficult to do, Bryan, Gregory?! Both of you are an ungrateful kids! Mommy and Daddy always try hard to educate you with affection, but now you hate your own father, just because he's sick ... My God, my God, in fact, what sin have I done?!" Exclaimed Kay as she continued to cry. Her body shook, her shoulders shaking up and down indicating her buried anger.

"M-mommy ... forgive us ... M-mommy ..We'd never hate Daddy ... really .. Forgive us, m-mommy.." whispered Bryan stammered, as he stroked Kay's back.. "M-mommy ...p-p-please…. S-s-stop c-crying.. We will go with you to the hospital, M-mommy ... M-mommy, you're making us sad ..."

"Here, M-mommy, wipe your tears, we beg you, Mommy, we don't like to see M-mommy cry," muttered Gregory. With trembling hands, he gave a tissue to Kay. "We'll go to the hospital now, okay, Mommy?"

Kay accepted the tissue from Gregory without any answer, wiped her eyes, then nodded slowly.

 **-Flash Forward-**

Kay lead Gregory and Bryan towards the isolation room. For the twins, the hospital hallways appeared like there was no end. They kept walking without saying a word, until finally arrived at the front of the isolation room. Bryan and Gregory were stunned after reading the writing on the isolation's room door. But they did not say anything.

"Come on, Bryan, Gregory," she whispered as she guided them to the window. "And tiptoe." With astonished, Bryan and Gregory tiptoe, and they could clearly see their father from the outside. Tied with a chain to his bed. And he wore a black eye patch. Beside his bed, a doctor injected their father's neck and arms. This was the first time the brothers had seen Edgeworth's condition since he was taken to the asylum. Seeing Edgeworth's condition, Bryan and Gregory were truly at a loss for words.

Kay knocked on the window slowly. Dr. Hicks then approached them.

"Dr. Hicks, may we come in? I brought Bryan and Gregory. Please, let us in."

Dr. Hicks looked confused and thought for a moment, but finally he allowed the three of them went in.

"Miles, I brought the boys." said Kay.

"Really?" asked Edgeworth weakly. "Where are they?"

"We're here, Daddy. We were standing next to your bed," said Bryan and Gregory. Seeing Edgeworth up close made the boys feel more and more guilty. They immediately felt they'd done a very great sin to their father.

"Daddy ... why are you wearing a black eye patch like that? M-mommy ... Daddy is not blind, is he?" asked Bryan fearfully. Kay turned her head toward Dr. Hicks, and asked for him to answer.

Dr. Hicks fix his glasses, "Calm down, boys. Your father isn't blind. Mr. Edgeworth asked me to put on that eye patch. He wanted his eyes closed so he won't see weird shadowy figure or hallucinations again. "

"Doctor ... can…. can ... you open this chain briefly...? I beg you ... I want to hug my children, for a moment ... My eyes are closed ... I won't hurt anyone." Edgeworth pleaded. Dr. Hicks sighed for a moment, then replied, "Alright, Mr. Edgeworth. But, only just for a moment."

He then opened the chains that binded Edgeworth. Edgeworth stretched out his hand, groping. Bryan and Gregory then stepped closer, and immersed themselves in their father's arms. Edgeworth groped his two children's face one by one, to make sure that he really can hug Bryan and Gregory. For a moment, he wanted to take off his eye patch, and see his children's faces, but no, he must not. What if he opened the eye patch and, he saw something else, and ended up hurting his own children?

"Daddy missed you, boys. Really missed. Why don't you ever visit Daddy? Do you not love Daddy? Boys, please forgive Daddy if he made both of you embarrassed and mocked by your friends," whispered Edgeworth while continuing to grope his children's face.

Gregory and Bryan can't hold it anymore. They then banged their heads onto Edgeworth's chest and sobbed. Their tears then fell one by one to their father's hospital gown.

"Daddy. Forgive us. Forgive us. Please forgive us."

 **To be continued ..**

 **Don't hesitate to leave a review, I'm a lot happier if I read constructive critic on my review section rather than I found someone sporking my fic on their blogs/forum ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy, would you forgive us? Daddy, we're really sorry. We're really sorry have called you crazy," whispered Bryan and Gregory with very wet eyes. They then knelt in front of their father. Edgeworth fumbled, grabbed his children's hands and helped the two boys to their feet.

"Of course, Bryan, Gregory. After this, will you continue to visit Daddy?"

"Sure, Daddy."

"Daddy," Gregory said. "Please open that eye patch. We don't like to see you torture yourself like this."

"No," Edgeworth said firmly. "If Daddy opens this eye patch, what if Daddy saw something else? And Daddy ended up beating you two? No, Gregory. It is okay. Daddy won't endanger your safety."

Gregory and Bryan reached out their hands and stroked Edgeworth's cheeks gently. Their touch was so warm, and so soothing. He reached out his hands again, and stroked his children's finger.

"Daddy, we trust you. We believe you won't hurt us. Because Daddy loves us. And we love you very much, Daddy. Now, let us open this eye patch, okay, Daddy?" Whispered Bryan.

"Bryan and Gregory are right, honey. Come on, let them open the eye patch." Kay added.

Edgeworth hesitated for a moment. But his children and his wife believed him...Finally, he nodded his head. Slowly, Gregory and Bryan unbuckled the eye patch and opened it. After that, they threw the eye patch onto the isolation room floor. But Edgeworth closed his eyes. He still feared to open his eyes.

Gently, Kay opened Edgeworth's eyelids with her fingers.

"Come on, Miles. Open your eyes. Everything will be alright."

Edgeworth finally opened his eyes slowly, and luckily, what he feared did not happen at all. He didn't see demons, Joe Darke, or Lana, or Von Karma, or 'Angel Gabriel.' What he saw were the three most important people in his life, smiling at him.

The little family then embraced very tightly. This made Edgeworth very happy beyond anything. His children didn't think he was crazy anymore. His children would regularly visit him. His children loved him. His wife also loved him.

He must recover. For his children and his wife's sake.

 **-Flash Forward-.**

 _Make him feel loved._ _Not only with words 'I love you', but prove it._ _Prove it by actions._ _Because even a thousand times you say the word 'I love you' is not enough to prove that he is loved._ _Support and love from family, that is the most powerful medicine for people with schizophrenia._ _More effective than any sedative, and from any therapy._

That's what nurse Forte said to Kay. Kay remained silent as she listened to nurse Forte's words. She was right. It wasn't enough to just say 'I love you' but also show it by actions.

Because actions spoke louder than words.

Every day, Kay and her children always visited Edgeworth at the hospital. They never forgot to kiss him, saying how important he was to them, how much they loved him…Told him that he was the greatest father and the greatest husband in the world, and how lucky they are to have him.. They also play games with Edgeworth, and sometimes, Dr. Hicks and nurse Forte play with them too. They played UNO, played cards, played monopoly…Kay, Bryan, Gregory, also always took turns feeding Edgeworth. Sometimes they purposely smeared his cheek with sauce, or mayonnaise, making him always laugh and smile every day. As his condition improved, Edgeworth was transferred back to the regular patient's room. However, his hallucinations still appeared frequently. He still couldn't tell difference between his fantasies and the reality. So inevitably, Dr. Hicks always had to give a sedative to Edgeworth. Finally, Dr. Hicks decided, it was time to give Edgeworth a therapy to distract his attention from his hallucinations.

It was a painting therapy.

 **-Flash Forward-.**

The various tranquilizers and injectable drugs that Edgeworth consumed every day, began to show side effects. He began to have a little difficulty to speak. He began to couldn't spell his own name, Kay's name, or his children's names correctly. He couldn't pronounce the letter 'R' correctly. He also couldn't remember how to stand properly.

One night, he wanted to go to the bathroom to pee. While his wife and children had fallen asleep. He turned his head for a moment, studied their faces, and ceaselessly felt very grateful to have the three of them. The best children and the best wife in the world.

He sat slowly in his bed, trying to get up and frowned slightly. Something was bothering him. Why couldn't he remember how to stand? He stared at the floor, somehow he was afraid. He felt stupid. Why would he be afraid to stand up and go to the bathroom?

How to stand? How to stand? He kept asking over and over again, trying hard to remember how to stand.

Suddenly a shadow of a faceless person appeared in his head.

 _"Come on, Miles, stand up._ _Step on your feet on the floor._ _You can walk._ _Father will let go of your hands, and you can stand on your own!"_

For some reason, he was glad to hear that voice inside his head. The voice was different, unlike the other voices which always taunted him and told him to kill himself.

Trembling, he set his foot on the floor. He then pressed his hand against the wall. After that, he got up slowly from the bed, and let go of his hand from the wall. It worked. He managed to get up.

However, something disturbed him again. He did not remember how to walk. Should he step forward? Or backward? He tried to walk, but for some reason, he felt very dizzy and weak. He fell to the floor with a loud 'DUK', making Kay, Bryan, and Gregory awake in surprise.

"Miles, honey, why did you get out of bed? Bryan, Gregory, help Mommy to take Daddy back to bed."

"Pee," Edgeworth said. _Pee._ Strange. He wanted to say 'I want to pee' but why can't he do it?

"God, Miles, you should have woken me up!" Kay sighed with a bit of annoyance.

"Why I ... can't stand up? Why I don't…..remember how to walk?"

Kay, Bryan, and Gregory did not answer. Kay then stepped out of the room and returned with a wheelchair.

Edgeworth was frightened. Although his hallucinations had decreased a lot, day by day, he found it increasingly difficult to talk. And now he can't walk? Will he be paralyzed in the end? What if he finally became mute and paralyzed? Would his wife and his children remain beside him, or would they really leave him?

 **-Flash Forward-.**

"Ed ... dd..i..e."

"Follow me, Miles. Your name is Edgeworth. Miles Edgeworth. And my name, your wife, is Kay. Kay Faraday-Edgeworth. Our children's names are Bryan Stanislaus Edgeworth and Gregory Byrne Edgeworth. Can you say it properly?"

" . Eddieee .. Koi Faladay. Blyan. Glegoly." Ah! Why was so hard for him to pronounce the letter 'R?'

"You're doing it well, Daddy!" Bryan and Gregory said, clapping their hands. "Daddy, you're great! We have the best dad in the world! Isn't that right, Mommy?"

"That's right, Bryan." Kay kissed Edgeworth's head gently. All of a sudden, his pupils widened. Kay knew this sign well. Her husband's attention had to be distracted.

"Miles, honey? Did you see something?"

"Satan," Edgeworth said, pointing his finger at the window. "Lucifel."

"Then, it's time to paint! Come on, we'll paint together! Let's have Gregory, the painting master teach us!" Kay said cheerfully. "You brought painting tools, Gregory?"

"Yes, Mommy! Just leave it to me!" Gregory unpacked his bag, then gave Kay, Bryan, and Edgeworth each a piece of paper, paint, and a brush. Edgeworth stared at the brush with a fascinated look.

"Paint what?" Edgeworth asked.

"Anything, Miles. Paint what's on your mind!" Kay replied with a smile.

Mind? What's on his mind? Did he have to paint the hallucinations that always appeared before his eyes? Or, was painting the three people who were always in his mind enough?

"Come on, Daddy! Don't hesitate! Here I'll teach you!" said Gregory excitedly. The boy then sat beside Edgeworth's bed. "Now, tell me, what do you want to paint?"

Edgeworth then pointed to his two sons and Kay alternately.

"Oh, you want to paint the three of us, Daddy? Come on, then, we'll start painting! Follow me! Hold the brush like this, Daddy." Gregory demonstrated how to hold the brush properly. Edgeworth followed him. Gregory then showed him how to paint the human form. Edgeworth watched him carefully. His heart filled with pride. His son was very talented. He started moving his brush, guided by Kay. He painted, following a painting exemplified by Gregory. His wife and sons watched until Edgeworth finished painting.

Although Edgeworth's paintings were more like streaks of an irregular 5-year-old in kindergarten, and full badly mixed colors like maroon with green, yellow with brown, black with purple, Kay, Bryan, and Gregory clapped their hands after he showed his work.

"Very good, Miles, this is a great painting!" Kay shuffled his hair affectionately. "I'm going to put this painting in our room!" She could not help but feel a little amused by the irregularly scribbled "Eddie" "Koi" "Blyan" "Glegoly" that filled most of the painting.

 **-Flash Forward-.**

For nearly two months he had been living at St. Carolus. Various kinds of tranquilizers, injecting drugs, and of course the presence of his children and his wife made his hallucinations and the voices that always taunted him, commanding him to commit suicide, became vague. However, still, there was something that disturbed him. After he could not pronounce the 'R' letter correctly, and could not stand more than 10 minutes, he began to be disturbed with his fickle memories of Kay and his two children.

Sometimes he remembered the beautiful woman who always sat at his bedside, feeding him delicious food, stroking his hair, helping him to pee, and constantly saying 'I love you.' The beautiful woman was Kay Faraday, his wife whom he married, proposed by him in the courtroom, 12 years ago. However, two hours, three hours, or ten hours later, he did not remember who the woman was. All he knew was that she was beautiful and kind, always caring for him even though he did not know her.

Sometimes, he remembered the two handsome boys who looked very much like him and always taught him to paint, play a monopoly, or read funny stories for him. They are his twin sons, Bryan and Gregory, who were born 11 years ago. Sometimes he remembered which one was Bryan, and which one was Gregory. But sometimes, he wrongly called their names. He felt a little embarrassed why he could not tell his own sons apart. However, whether it was half, three, up to four hours later, he could not understand why there were two boys who looked very much like him sitting in his bedside and always teaching him to paint. And why did the children called him 'Daddy.' He never liked children. How could he have two sons?

He began to feel frightened. He was afraid that his wife and his children was actually just his another hallucination. What if it's true? If not, why his memory about them always changing? Like different genre of movies put into one?

 **-Flash Forward-.**

Edgeworth's hallucinations diminished. He almost never raged or screamed all of a sudden again. So why did it seem like the tribulations for her family were not over yet? Kay asked for an explanation to Dr. Hicks and nurse Forte.

"One hour he recognized me and the kids. Two hours later he suddenly asked who I was and who the children were. Can you explain it to me, Dr. Hicks, Nurse Forte?"

"Short term memory loss. Common to people with schizophrenia." said Dr. Hicks.

"Then what? Can my husband fully recover? What does it mean if he heals but doesn't recognize me and the kids?" Kay whispered despairingly.

"The key is only one, Mrs. Edgeworth. Keep paying attention to him. Keep him feeling very loved."

Love. Yes, that was the real medicine for Edgeworth. Not tranquilizers, or injectable drugs.

But love.

 **-Flash Forward-.**

Edgeworth was finally allowed to go home. Kay pushed him in his wheelchair. It was great for him to be able to breathe fresh air again and get out of the hospital. He looked around. The house was huge, fancy, and filled with photographs of him with his wife, and his children from they were still babies until they were 11 years old.

He pointed to one of the photographs where he was playing a swing with Bryan and Gregory when the two boys were only 5 years old.

"Blyan. Glegoly. Blyan. Glegoly." said Edgeworth repeatedly. Kay nodded.

"Yes, Miles. Both of them are your children. Our children. They are proof of our love."

Edgeworth nodded, and kept saying "Blyan, Glegoly, Blyan, Glegoly," over and over again. He hoped, with him constantly reciting the names of his two sons, he would not forget who they were anymore. And know his children were not his hallucinations.

After satisfyingly reciting his son's name, Edgeworth pointed his finger at his wedding photograph. "Eddie. Koi Faladay. Eddie. Koi Faladay."

"Yes, Miles, we got married 12 years ago. You and me. Miles Edgeworth and Kay Faraday. "

Edgeworth's expression was flat. Now the voices that popped into his head were the unrelenting voices of " _Blyan, Glegoly, Eddie, Koi Faladay_."

The people he loved most. No, he must not forget of them. He must remember them of all time. He won't let his wife and his children disappeared from his memories.

 **-Flash Forward-.**

He had trouble sleeping again. Somehow he wanted to cry, scream and rage. He wanted to sleep. Sleep. Why is it so hard? Why he couldn't do something as simple as that? Was he so stupid? Tears slowly appeared on his cheeks. The room light up.

"Miles? Honey, why are you crying?" Kay whispered as she hugged him tightly.

"Sleep. Can't sleep." Edgeworth croaked as he continued to cry. "Dlink. Watel."

Kay gets up from her bed and grabs a glass of water for him. His hand shook as he received the glass. Slowly, the water in the glass turned red ... _Blood?_

Edgeworth shook his head and cried again. "Watel. Want watel. Blood. Blood."

"This is not blood, Miles. It's plain water. Here, look. I'll drink it ..." Kay then took the glass and drank in front of Edgeworth. "Look, I drank it. I am fine. This is not blood, you see?"

Edgeworth took the glass and twirled it slowly. The color is clear. Not red.

"Not led," he whispered. "This is ... watel. Watel. "

"Yes, Miles, drink," Kay said as she helped Edgeworth drink the water.

"Do you want me to tell you a story, so you can sleep, honey?"

Edgeworth nodded.

"OK…. Listen ... once upon a time, lived a prince. The prince was very handsome…" The room's door then opened. Bryan and Gregory stepped inside, folding their hands.

"Mommy, we heard you reading a story. Why is Mommy just telling a story to Daddy? We also want to listen, you know! Why Mommy didn't call us?"

Kay giggled softly. "Mommy thought you were asleep. Come here, smart kids! Sit on the bed and listen to Mommy's story of a handsome prince, meeting a beautiful princess."

Edgeworth spread his hands. "Blyan. Glegoly. Hele. "

Bryan and Gregory then sat in front of Edgeworth. Kay cleared her throat, then began her story.

"Okay, where are we? Ah yes, about a prince ... A very handsome prince... He was a prince who always uphold the truth ... Without giving up a bit. He would not stop until justice was upheld. One day, after leading his men to hunt deer in the forest, he met a princess who had just lost her father. Her father was killed. The prince then asked, 'Hey, princess. Why are you crying?'

"Plince. Plincess. Folest." Edgeworth muttered in the middle of Kay's story.

"The Princess replied ... 'My father has just been murdered, Prince ... Here ... in the forest... In middle of the war ... 'The princess kept crying. The confused prince, finally took off his cravat that curled around his neck..."

"Clavat." Edgeworth interrupted again.

"The prince then kneeled in front of the princess. The prince said, 'Princess. Wipe your tears with this cravat, okay?' The princess, fascinated by the Prince's handsomeness, accepted the cravat, and wiped her tears away. 'You are very kind, Prince. Is this a handkerchief for me? 'The prince, with a very charming smile, nodded his head. The princess then asked, 'But Prince! If this handkerchief is for me, then you won't have a handkerchief anymore! 'The Prince smiled again, then he replied, 'Take it easy, princess. I have a spare.' Then he left. The princess promised, if she met the prince again, she would return the cravat."

"8 years passed since the Princess met with the Prince. Now, the Princess was an adult woman. Every day, the princess would always think of the handsome Prince who gave that cravat for her. She kept trying to find the handsome Prince, but she never met him. The princess felt very sad. Why did the Prince seemed to have disappeared from the earth?"

"Then, when the princess was playing in the forest, suddenly a group of people ambushed her from behind ... and they kidnapped her! They made the princess fall unconscious. When the princess woke up, she was in a dark basement! The Princess felt very frightened. _'Ouch! I'm trapped in the basement! How do I get out of here?'_ The Princess wanted to cry. Then suddenly, she heard a man's voice. The Princess stepped closer, searching for the voice's source. And it turned out..it was the Prince! The Prince she had been looking for 8 long years!"

"So what happened next, Mommy? Did the Princess give the handkerchief back?" Bryan and Gregory asked enthusiastically.

"Handkelchief," Edgeworth said.

"Mommy's just getting there, boys! Listen carefully again. The princess asked, 'Prince! We meet again, Prince! Do you remember me?' The princess was very disappointed because the Prince did not recognize her at all. The prince said, 'Excuse me, who are you?' 'You do not know me, Prince?' The princess then pulled out the cravat that the Prince gave 8 years ago from her pocket. 'Look at this, Prince! You gave it to me 8 years ago, do you remember? 'Seeing the cravat, the Prince finally remembered who the woman was. The little princess who cried because her father was murdered. He hardly believed that the woman standing in front of him was the same girl he had cheered eight years ago. She was not a little girl anymore, but an adult woman. And a very beautiful woman. The prince was fascinated with the princess's beauty. He felt he was in love with that beautiful princess. The Prince then asked, _'Who exactly is your name, Oh, lovely princess?'_ The princess replied, 'I'm Princess Kay Faraday.' And your name.. what is your name, Prince?' The Prince replied, 'Miles Edgeworth.' And they fell in love with each other, and got married."

Gregory and Bryan groaned slightly, then burst out laughing. "So this is actually a story about you and Daddy, Mommy? Uh, Mommy, you're so narcissistic, calling yourself beautiful!"

"But it's true! I _am_ beautiful, if not, how else could your father fall in love with Mommy! Isn't that right, Miles honey?" She turned her head toward Edgeworth. No answer. Her beloved husband was snoring loudly. He looked very cute by sleeping in a supine position, his mouth opened slightly, while wearing his favorite Steel Samurai pajamas. Bryan and Gregory giggled again.

Kay covered Edgeworth gently, and kissed his cheeks and forehead. She also give small kiss on his hands. "Good night, honey. You'll get better."

"Bryan, Gregory, it's time for both of you to sleep as well. Come on, say good night to Daddy."

The twins kissed Edgeworth's forehead gently as well, then went to their bedroom.

 **-Flash Forward-.**

His painting therapy continued. Day by day, Edgeworth was getting better at painting. Every day, Gregory, Bryan, and Kay taught him. The Edgeworth family's house now full of Edgeworth's abstract paintings. Sometimes he painted an abstract, with mixture of red, black, and green color. Sometimes he painted horrible objects such as demons with three horns, which he colored in blue and yellow. Sometimes, he painted a very beautiful object like an angel with the face similar to Kay and the boys. He then began to paint cats, dogs, landscapes, mountains. He began to distinguish colors.

"This is red. This is maroon. Maroon is darker than the usual red color, Daddy." Gregory said, showing the paint on the table.

"Led. Maloon. Led. Maloon. " He said repeatedly, following his son.

"And this is green. This is yellow. This is blue."

"Gleen. Yellow. Blue."

"Mommy, Daddy's getting better at distinguishes colors!" Gregory and Bryan exclaimed to Kay.

Kay was very happy, of course. This painting therapy was very successful and Edgeworth was no longer hallucinating as much or experiencing short term memory loss anymore.

 **-Flash Forward-.**

He still consumed various medications every day. Every day he asked when he can stop taking medications that tasted very bitter. Every day he asked why he can't walk more than 10 minutes. Every day he asked why if he didn't take medicine, he'd see a cat or a dog talking to him, and ordering him to harm his family. Every day he asked why when he didn't take medicine, his children and wife's faces sometimes turned into a spill of paint, or even disappeared simultaneously. If it were so, he would burst into tears, thinking he had lost his wife and children.

Day after day passed. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. And months turned into a year. It'd been a year since Edgeworth had suffered from schizophrenia. Because of his condition, it was not possible for him to work anymore, so now Kay replaced him to work and support the family. If he saw his wife exhausted face when she got home from work and his children's tired faces after take care of him, he was haunted by guilt. Besides that, he also often heard the neighbors talking about his family.

 _"Poor Mrs._ _Edgeworth, had a crazy husband like that._ _Even now she has to work to support her family._ _13 years ago, all women were jealous of her... Now?_ _All women are grateful they didn't marry Miles Edgeworth."_

 _"Her husband is just a hassle ... I feel pity to their children too._ _They're still children, but must having trouble taking care of their father._ _And they even can't play or have fun with their friends again. Really a pity."_

 _"Maybe it's a punishment from God because Miles Edgeworth was a very shitty prosecutor, like a demon._ _Very arrogant and always did everything to get guilty verdict….Never cared if the defendants were innocent."_

He felt guilty. He felt useless. Was he just a burden to his wife and his children? What's the point in his life if he couldn't walk, couldn't talk properly, and always saw strange objects every day? But until now, they'd always stayed beside him…. Even though he almost couldn't do anything. If he was indeed a burden to his family, they'd have thrown him into street, and he'd have ended up untreated, just like the madmen that sometimes he saw, wouldn't they? He believed the neighbors were wrong.

Kay and her children were very diligent in delivering Edgeworth to therapy with Dr. Hicks. They always encouraged him if he looked frightened to come to the hospital with full of people wearing white clothing. He had to undergo walk and talk therapy. He performed various therapies to make his hallucinations completely disappear. Sometimes he felt it very painful when he did the therapy. But, his wife and his children's hands always gave him strength, no matter how painful the therapy could be. Every time they held his hands, he felt their strong love.

 **To be continued..**

 **A/N: How's the verdict? Found something inaccurate? Feel free to correct me :D**


End file.
